Twilight Saga Rising Spring
by jessjenni
Summary: Edward and Bella's daughter Renesmee grows into her preteen ages and starts developing feelings to her best friend Jacob Black. Does he return the same feelings but,someone doesnt want them together. Who is she and what does she want?
1. AUTHOR'S NOTE

HEY FANFIC ADDICTS,

This is our first fanfiction and its about Jacob and Renesmee

as I had mentioned in our profile for those who havent visited

it. We might take a while to publish some of the chapter's so please bear with us.

- Jessica & Jennifer


	2. Chapter 1 : Tutoring

_**CHAPTER 1 Tutoring**_

I am 12 years old now but technically younger if you count the years I have lived since I was born. Mom and dad always explained to me that we are different from others that's why I can't go to school and I'm fine with that. Luckily, even if I don't have normal human friends, I still have my best friend. My playmate Jacob.

I have the gift to show people what I think and that's what I did when I was younger but now, I prefer talking because I feel more normal that way. Using and having supernatural gifts are really nice and cool but as I grow old, I prefer to use them only when I need. I have my mouth anyway. I'm far away from a normal human being so I just talk to make me feel better rather than touching someone to show me what I'm thinking or wanting to say..

* * *

><p>"Tutoring? Yeah, right Jacob." I chuckled. We were sitting on the old tree on First beach which he told me was where he and mom used to sit when I still wasn't born.<p>

"Don't underestimate me, Nessie," he winced at me then looked down at what I was writing in the sand.

PROFESSOR JACOB BLAC

He immediately took my hand before I could write the "K". Then his breathing suddenly became uneven again. He was always like that when I catch him staring at me, when we're alone and quiet or when he touches me. And I really don't know why because when I ask him he just looks straight ahead away of me smiling like an idiot.

"Okay. Then who's the lucky student that you'll be tutoring?" I asked trying not to laugh.

"Someone from school."  
>"Offered to pay and I accepted. I need the money to fix the rabbit."<p>

"Rabbit? Again?" It was his old car which I think needs to retire though I really admire his work. It's his form of being artistic and I like riding in it even though it's not that fast. I prefer racing with him from our house to the clearing.

"I think the rabbit needs to -" and he cut me off before I could continue talking.

"Retire? No way, Nessie," he said and I was expecting that response.

"Sure, sure." I said. It was Jacob's famous expression which was already brushing off on me and Aunt Rose (Rosalie) told me not to say that in front of her. And when she says that, I try not to laugh because she really doesn't get along with Jacob and he also annoys her on purpose when he comes to our house which was often and they're just funny acting childish like that.

* * *

><p>Jacob is a special person to me and I love him. He's my best friend anyway and he was always there when I needed him and even when I didn't need him. We were always together and we're inseparable. Dad, mom and Aunt Rose all didn't like it when he was spending the night at our house. Jacob and I really didn't like it when night time comes and we need to be on our own homes because that means he's away so sometimes he sneaks up to my room at night and spends the night there sleeping on the couch. At least we're close enough with one another. We were caught one time by Aunt Alice but she just smiled. She was cool with it and she was really cool. I love Aunt Alice and she loves it when Jacob is around. Jacob says I give her headache and he was the neutralizer so when he's around it's better for Aunt Alice.<p>

Anyway, my room was my dad's old room. I also have my room in mom and dad's cottage but I prefer to be in Grandpa Carlisle's house because all the cool gadgets and the books I love to read were there. I have everything I want. They buy me everything and sometimes even if I don't ask them to, they just do. I don't like it when they spend their money to buy me things and gifts or when they prepare parties for me. I become all pouty and annoyed a week before the party is held and Jacob tells me I get that character from my mom. He said mom also didn't like gifts and parties or any special attention that others give to her. Well, she's my mom not that I doubt that or anything.


	3. Chapter 2 : Angry

_**CHAPTER 2 Angry **_

(third person POV)_**  
><strong>_

It was already ten in the morning and Jacob was still not around. Renesmee kept on wondering where he must be. She wanted to call him but she just decided to just go to Jacob's house in La Push. Her mom and dad went out to hunt and she decided to be left because she wanted to go with Jacob and there she was still alone like waiting for no one.

She decided to go to La Push. She stood up from the couch where her Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose was watching a game with her.

"Where are you goin', kiddo?" Uncle Emmett asked.

"I'm going hunting with Jacob."

"Won't that dog be picking you up?" Aunt Rosalie raised an eyebrow on me as she mentioned dog.

I shrugged.

"Well then, take my car to La Push, sweetheart. But mind you. Don't let him ride in it, okay? He has his rabbit anyway or he can run," Aunt Rosalie offered.

"Well, she can just run. Right, Nessie?" Uncle Emmett said while looking at me.

"Yes, I prefer to run so that we can immediately go to the woods," I agreed with him.

Then she left.

* * *

><p>Renesmee POV<p>

The door is open like always. I can hear heartbeats and there were two of them. Maybe Grandpa Billy is home but I thought he'll be fishing with Grandpa Charlie today? I shrugged at myself.

Then I can hear Jacob's laugh, a book or notebook being flipped to the next page then a giggle. It was a girl. Jacob is with a girl? He didn't come see me because he was with a girl?

"Jacob?" I asked as I saw the first glimpse of his back and the long, black straight hair of the girl with him.

They both looked up at me.

"Nessie?" he said like he wasn't expecting to see me today.

"Who's she?" The girl with him asked.  
>"What a pretty kid." She added.<p>

"Kid?" I asked starting to feel annoyed and embarrassed. I'm not a kid.

"She's... She's my friend, Tasha," Jacob said hesitantly.

"Friend? Yeah, friend." I just agreed with him but still I was feeling pissed off that he stood me up.

Jacob motioned me to sit next to him. And then I saw the book and notebook and I remembered. The tutoring.

"Oh." I said realizing that I was having the wrong idea about him but still he didn't remind me and didn't inform me that he'll be tutoring a girl.

"Yeah," he nodded looking at me.

Then he squeezed my hand under the table and then something like current ran through my veins while he did and I met his eyes.  
>He raised his eyebrows then smiled and his hand left mine.<p>

I decided to wait until they'll be finished.

"So you're babysitting,too?" Tasha asked and I straightened up from resting my head on the table looking away to the window.

"Tasha, it's not like that," Jacob shook his head lightly then started pointing on a problem in the book to take her attention off me.

"Don't you have other things to do, kid? I mean, see. We're reviewing here and..."

"Tasha..." Jacob cut her off.

I started to feel angry and the pencil I was playing with under the table broke in half when I clenched my hands into fists.

"Okay, Tasha. The day's done. Come back tomorrow and show me how you solve these problems that I marked in your book, okay?" he said and squeezed my hand under the table again trying to stop me from feeling angrier.

"Tomorrow?" I asked him in disbelief. Tomorrow is a special day to us and he made a date to meet her again tomorrow.

"Yes," he said and stood up and tugged me away from the table to his room. Before closing the door, he told Tasha to wait for just a while.

"What are you doing here, Nessie?"

"I don't believe this," I said shaking my head. I looked away from him as he knelt in front of me to meet my eyes.

"Nessie, I'm just doing this for the rabbit..."

"You didn't tell me you're tutoring a girl!" I hissed.

"And?"

"You were both giggling and laughing together while I was waiting for you at home since early this morning," I said and I still didn't look at him.

He cupped my chin and made me look at him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, Nessie but I thought you already understand..." he trailed off and his eyes were showed that he was truly feeling sorry.

I looked down in his other hand which was holing mine tight and bit my lower lip.

"Jacob?" Tasha called.

I stood up hesitantly and left him without letting go of the pencil which was still in my hand.

"I'll just go play somewhere else, Jacob," I said before I walked out of their house. I saw Tasha's confused expression. Maybe she was wondering what we talked about while we were in his room.

"But..." Jacob tried to reason out but I left.


	4. Chapter 3 : Change Of Plans

_**CHAPTER 3 Change of plans**_

I was so upset. I went home and locked myself in my room in Mom and Dad's cottage. They were away and I'd be alone for a while. I came here because I don't want Aunt Rose or Uncle Emmett or anyone in the big house getting worried because I'm upset of something.

I found myself lying in my bed. I had fallen asleep. I felt thirsty but it didn't matter, I also feel full. I had no appetite to eat. Then I stood up and found that it was already quarter to five in the afternoon.

Then I heard a knock from my door.

"Are you okay, love?" it was my dad.

They have arrived. That was fast. I thought they'd be home later this evening but now I can't hide my thoughts from him. I didn't need to answer him aloud because I know he already knew what I was thinking so I just stood up and opened the door.

Mom was standing behind daddy.

"You look weary, Renesmee. You must have been playing with Jacob again after hunting," mom asked.

"She-" dad was about to say but I don't want to worry mom.

"I didn't. I just felt like sleeping so I did. I thought you'll be home later this evening?" I changed the topic immediately.

"No. You're dad decided we hunt nearer so we're home earlier," mom said and hugged me. She missed me so much again, I think. She always does and I always miss her that much, too. I love her so much and dad, too. And the whole family and their friends.

"Jacob's tutoring a girl," I informed them accidentally. I didn't mean to tell them so.

We were with the whole family except Grandpa Charlie in Grandpa Carlisle's living room while Uncle Jasper was switching the channels without stop because no show really amused him then Uncle Emmett took the remote from him and switched it to the sports channel again.

"She paid him to be tutored," I added when no one seemed to know what to say but I felt their surprise in what I said.

"How could a girl be so stupid?" Aunt Rose asked and was trying not to laugh in front of me.

"Rose..." dad said and I knew he did it for me.

"Yeah. How could a girl be that stupid to pay him so that they'll just be giggling together rather than being tutored by a better student than Jacob," she said flatly.

All except my two uncles stared at me like I said something wrong.

"You saw them together?" Momma Esme asked me with concern.

"Well, I didn't mean to see them. I just went there to check why Jacob wasn't here yet because..." I trailed before I could tell them that I haven't hunted yet.

"He stood you up? Let's go early tomorrow, love. I'm sorry, we should've insisted that..." you come with us, dad's about to say but I stood up and sat beside Uncle Emmett and asked the remote from him and if I can watch Discovery channel.

"I can go tomorrow, dad," I told him through my mind. I don't want the others to be worrying about me because I was hungry.

"Tomorrow? Alone?" dad asked back. Mom went to Aunt Alice's room for a while because maybe she missed her,too.

Aunt Rose knew what we were talking about. She always was one of us who gets an idea that fast. She was smart.

"Hunting tomorrow? But tomorrow is your schedule with Jacob to check new books in Seattle, right?" Aunt Rose asked. She really knew what I am doing with my time everyday. She cared for me so that she also know my dates and schedules.

"Rose," dad shook his head to her. He had read my mind about Jacob having other plans.

"I can go with you tomorrow then," Momma Esme offered.

I smiled at her before Grandpa Carlisle also offered that he'll come with us.

* * *

><p><strong>Well dats the third chap hope you guys enjoyed it. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!<strong>


	5. Chapter 4 : Go away Jacob

_**CHAPTER 4 Go away,Jacob**_

We're going hunting tomorrow. I don't need to inform Jacob because obviously he has other plans. He has a date tomorrow. With a girl from the reservation.

I am sleeping here tonight in the big house so that Momma Esme can wake me up earlier, not that we have any problem about time. I just feel like sleeping here. Anyway, I sleep here more often than in the cottage because I have fun when Aunt Rose dresses me up and teaches me how to be a beauty queen like her. They tell me almost everyday that I'm the most beautiful girl they have ever seen. I know that's not really true, they just say it because they love me. Anyway, with the glimpse of the girl with Jacob earlier, I can't help but compare myself to her.

Okay, maybe she was older and is now in her teens but I'll also be a teen soon too.

Her hair was long and straight and black. It looked beautiful on her heart-shaped face. She is beautiful and maybe Jacob likes her. I can't blame him, he's old enough to like someone anyway and obviously Tara also likes him. Why would I care?

I pulled my quilt to cover my whole body and my face even if it's not that cold when I heard a noise like someone fell in my room.

I sat up immediately and roamed my gaze in the room.

"Hey, kid!" Jacob was sitting now leaning his back by the wall near my bed.

When I saw him, I looked away and covered myself with my quilt again and ignored him.

"Ignoring me, huh?"

I didn't respond. I heard him stand up and then I felt his warm touch on my arm. I held that hand and showed him a picture of him leaving me alone. I want him to leave.

"Still mad then?"

I didn't answer him and just showed him the picture again..

"You always have it your way, Nessie. But okay, if you want me to leave then I will..." he stood up and dropped his hand from touching my hand. But before he could leap out of the open glass window, I sat up.

"Fine, I don't want you to leave," I grunted.

He smiled smugly. I knew it, he wasn't really planning to leave. He just wanted me to stop him and he says I always have it my way. And so what do you call him doing this?

He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at me and I looked down immediately at my hands which were trying to appear to be busy playing with my quilt.

"Tara's nice, you know. Once you knew her."

I looked at him and looked down again trying to suppress the anger that's growing in me again. I just kept quiet.

"She's just having bad luck in her grades in math that's why I helped her. I'm not really good in math but I'm better than her at least in that topic. I'm just doing her a favor," he continued.

"So?" I said and rested my back on my bed again.

He pulled himself so that he could sit beside me. When he was close, I touched him and showed him the picture again so that he'll leave. Actually, I didn't want him, too but if he'll just be talking about Tara the whole night. I'd rather sleep or be awake alone.

He combed my hair with his fingers away from my face as if so that he could see my face clearly. I pulled my face away from his hand and he dropped it.

"Why are you mad anyway? I already told you that I'll be tutoring, right?"

"You didn't tell me it was a girl!" I said.

He rested his hand in the bed in front of my folded arms in my chest while he was sitting behind me and I could feel the warmth of his back.

"What difference does it make if it was a girl or a boy?"

I was struck by his question and asked myself in my thoughts about the same question. Why was I acting weird? What was the difference if it was a girl or was a boy? But this is different. He even forgot our schedule for tomorrow.

"I don't care. Just go away so you'll wake up fresh for your date tomorrow," and that sounded crazy for my ears.

"Or your job tutoring tomorrow. Whatever!" I added then I heard him smirk.

"If you're glad about what I said then just leave!" I sank my head in the pillow and was about to cover my face when he pulled it down.

"You're still my girl, Nessie. That won't ever change."

"Yeah, our friendship would never change. Thanks a lot that made me feel so much better!" I thought sarcastically to myself.

"I need to sleep now. I'll be hunting tomorrow with Momma and grandpa so go away and leave me alone," I tried to be calm so that he'll go even if I really don't like him to.

And he left. I still feel so upset and angry about something I'm not sure of. Maybe I'm just not used to him being with another girl. I feel tired with these things occupying my mind and tired enough that I sank into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry we have been a bit busy with our exams so anyways we hope you guys'll love the chapter. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!<strong>


	6. Chapter 5 : Denial

_**CHAPTER 5 Denial**_

Jacob was walking on the beach holding Tara's hand. It was clear. I could hear and see them giggling and I was there alone, watching them from afar. Trying to conceal myself from being seen. They looked happy together and maybe Jacob didn't need me anymore. And then I found myself standing on the cliff where the Pack of Jacob often did cliff diving and I could see the water down there splashing and clashing onto the big rocks underneath. And so I stepped toward the edge of the precipice and closed my eyes.

Then someone pulled my hand and I found myself in my room again and Jacob was the one who pulled my hand almost pulling it apart from my body.

I pulled it from him in immediate response to a sting on my shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" I asked him.

"And why are you still here?" I asked in shock.

He pulled my hand again and causing my body to crash onto his muscular one. His body was really warm and comfortable and I could feel a strange sensation in my body then he pushed my head against his shoulder.

"That felt so real, kid! Don't frighten me like that!"

"What?" I pulled away from him hesitantly while massaging my shoulder.

"I saw your dream,"

"You were watching my dream?" I asked in disbelief. He saw me watching them. He saw my thought.

I pushed him away lightly with the hand that he pulled.

"Don't you ever have anything more important to do, Jacob? Was your cable cut off that you had to watch my own private television?" I asked irritated with him while talking about my gift.

"When did it become private?" he asked in a mocking tone.

"What do you mean?" I was confused. And then I realized it. Maybe it wasn't just this time that he did that.

"Were you already doing that before this?" I asked again getting more annoyed.

He shrugged and looked out the window.

"Why are you even here?" I tried to push him away but I couldn't.

So in annoyance, I tried to bite his shoulder but the moment that my lips touched his warm skin, a large amount of what felt like electricity flowed through the veins of my entire body and I gasped and sat away from him.

And I found, he was now looking at me panting like he just did a heavy job and got tired.

"Did you feel it?" he asked.

I gulped and tried to even out my breath afraid that when I speak, my voice would break. I didn't know what just happened and I thought that I might be crazy so I shook my head in reply to his question.

"You did, didn't you?_ Don't_ deny it," he insisted the question.

But if this is one of his attempts to put a joke on me, he was about to fail. So once my breath was even enough, I answered him.

"Felt what? I felt nothing," I shrugged.

"Maybe, that's lack of sleep, Jacob. Why don't you go home?" I looked at the clock and it was about five in the morning.

"Go home. Now." He was gaping at me when I said that but when I said go home in the calmest of my voice, he left again.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!<strong>


	7. Chapter 6 : Maybe

**_CHAPTER 6 : Maybe_**

We were already on the Northern part of the forest when we were sure no one would be passing at that part at that time. We were hunting when grandpa's phone rang. We ignored it but later after he just finished his still unsatisfying meal, he answered it. They were always clean when they hunt and I was just getting used to it because I really don't hunt that often.

"Yes, she is," he looked at me as he answered the phone.

Maybe mom or dad was calling to ask if I was doing fine with them. They still treat me like a baby but I don't blame them or hate them for that because I know that in a very long time, I was the only child close to normal that grows and matures that they have unlike my family who were now frozen in their same ages forever. I am half-human anyway but they said after sometime, I'll also stop aging like them and Jacob.

And I remember him again. Maybe he's having fun now with that girl. Well, I'm also having fun with my grandparents anyway – sort of. I admit, it really is more fun hunting with Jacob because we race for the biggest animal we find to feed in then we sleep under a tree after washing up blood stains from any part of our bodies then we sleep under a tree which we find comfortable. He's in his wolf form when we sleep and I like cuddling in his fur and sleep in it. I feel comfortable and safe when I sleep that close to him. He seemed to be comfortable with me, too, cuddling to him or sleeping in his fur like it was a soft pillow because when I position myself away from him, he moans and cuddles his big body of warm fur to me. I like thinking it that way – we are comfortable with one another.

But now, why do I have this big fear that he'll be leaving me? That he found someone new? That Tara is better than me and that he'll choose her instead of me because she was human. All his friends have human girl friends anyway. Maybe that's why he will choose her because he doesn't want to be left out. He doesn't want to be the outcast.

I closed my eyes and stopped devouring the animal in front of me. I stood up and looked down. I can't hide my sadness or fear or whatever feeling I am feeling at the moment.

Momma Esme noticed me and looked at me with asking eyes. I shook my head and forced a smile when grandpa came back after checking out if it was still safe – that no human was around.

"Your dad called, sweetheart. He said Jacob went there just after we left," grandpa informed me.

"Maybe he needed something before his date," I shrugged like it was nothing in spite of the truth that I was already wondering why he came early in the morning just after he left when I told him to go home.

"Maybe he's just tutoring, love. Or he needed money for something," Momma walked toward me and left her hand on my shoulder while trying to look at my face. Momma was often right about things and when she told me something like an explanation of things that upset me, I start to calm down because I trust her that much but now how come I'm not calming down? The fear is still abundant in me.

Grandpa was looking at me, too. He was observing the expressions in my face that I was showing. I looked at him then looked at Momma Esme then down to the ground and exhaled out a deep breath. I felt Momma Esme motioning grandpa to leave us in private for a while and when he did, she tugged me to a cut trunk of tree then we sat. Her arm was around my waist and she was smiling at me.

"He's not neglecting you, dear," she said and tucked curly strands of hair covering the other half of my face.

"But he already did, momma. He found someone new," I said a bit reluctant because I didn't want her to get a wrong impression about how I feel about Jacob. But then maybe she could tell me what was wrong with me now so I just looked straight ahead then down to my fingers which were rubbing one another. I act like that when I was getting nervous about something.

I decided to show her what I saw yesterday at the Black's house. Jacob was smiling and Tara was giggling. She was obviously flirting with him and then after that, she even called me a kid and asked me if I didn't have anywhere to go or anything to do. Obviously she was trying to get rid of me. Then I also showed momma the part where Jacob told her that he'll be with her today.

Momma Esme smiled at me after seeing what I showed her but her eyes showed that she was feeling sorry that I feel upset about yesterday.

"You don't act like this when you see Jacob with Leah or Emily or the others, right?"

I just nodded. What was her point? Then I realized it but still didn't get the point. He also laughs with them and they giggle with him, too like Tara did but I don't see the difference and then there it was.

"Tara's different. Jacob doesn't have a girlfriend and besides, Emily and the other girls you're talking about already have a boyfriend and I don't think Tara has one that's why she's…" I trailed off. I didn't really know where I was getting at except that I don't like Tara.

"I just don't like Tara," I added immediately.

"What if Jacob tutors another girl with the same age as Tara and who doesn't have a boyfriend, too?" she asked me.

I thought about it and then answered without assurance "Maybe I won't like her, too and…" I straightened my back and looked at her then away again.

"Maybe I was just shocked that he was tutoring someone I don't know," I finally said and stood up.

"Maybe…" Momma smiled at me and stood up, too then called grandpa.

I really didn't know why I was feeling that way. Maybe I am jealous. A jealous friend. Friends get jealous sometimes, too and maybe this is just my first time to get jealous with him tutoring someone I don't know.

Like momma said 'maybe'.

I shrugged then joined momma and grandpa as we head off home.


	8. Chapter 7 : Secured

_**CHAPTER 7 Secured**_

"Charlie has your new books, Nessie," dad said.

"What books, dad?"

"Your dad bought you new books, Renesmee. He says you seemed to be bored the past few days," mom said.

I know what dad meant by bored. He meant that Jacob wasn't around. I don't know if mom knows what's going on but whatever it is that she knows about, I don't want her to worry about me like dad and the rest of the family is doing because they seemed to know some things about me and my relationship with Jacob that I may not even be aware of. Well, I'm not really sure if they do, they just act like it.

"Can I sleep in grandpa Charlie's today?"

I looked at mom then she turned to dad. Dad shrugged and asked mom without saying anything. They seem to understand each other so much even without speaking. I noticed that since then.

"I miss grandpa, mom and besides he won't let me go home once I went to visit him," I said trying to make an explanation behind the real reason that I just wanted to be alone and grandpa isn't that sensitive.

He won't be able to tell that easy if I have a problem. I can even lock myself up in my mom's old room and just let him watch tv if I'm lucky enough that he'll do so because he really likes to talk a lot though it's easy to tell that he's just trying to be warm with me when I'm around. He's one of the people who I know loves me even if he's not sure why I'm so different from a normal human being.

"I'll be back early tomorrow morning, mom," I added even though I'm sure that they'll say yes already without my explanations.

I hugged mom before leaving and dad joined us quickly. Their hugs were so comforting that I feel so secured I didn't want to let go. If we could stay like that, maybe I won't be upset about anything all my life. They didn't want me upset and they always give me what I want and need but now, it seems they can't take that emotion away from me when our tight hug is done.

"Are you bothered about something, Renesmee?" mom asked. She isn't used in calling me "Nessie" like the others. She told me once that Jacob was the one who gave me that nick name and she was furious when she first heard it because she thought about it being like the name of the lake monster "Loch Ness".

I stood straight and forced out a smile which I think worked then shook my head. I want convince her that I'm fine but of course, dad wasn't fooled. I just wish sometimes that I am also a "shield" like mom so that he couldn't read my thoughts. How would anyone feel if their dad could read what they're thinking, right?

Dad and mom drove me to Charlie's after asking permission from the rest of our family in the big house. Of course, they all permitted me.

"You should clear things up with Jacob, Nessie. I'm bothered when I see you two acting like this. Friends should always fix things up before everything about their relationship is wasted," Momma told me before I followed mom and dad to the garage.

They left me there after checking out if the books were delivered fine. Mom was a bit reluctant about leaving me. I know she also wanted to stay with me there but that won't work for me.

Grandpa Charles asked me how I was and what I was doing the past week. I answered him while starting to read the new books dad bought me to show him that I was already eager to go to mom's old room and read in private and I succeeded. He told me to go upstairs.

I was piling the new books to carry them upstairs when grandpa Billy walked in. They had scheduled a "game night" and he bought dinner.

"Nessie! You're here!" Billy said like he was in surprise.

I smiled at him.

"You're not with Jacob?" he asked.

I nearly frowned at hearing his name but I tried extra hard not to show any expressions to them.

"I think he's with... he's with his... his student or new friend," I shrugged trying to suppress that I have to explain to his own dad where he might be.

He looked confused but before he could ask any more questions, I told them I'll go upstairs. They just agreed with me and went to the flat screen.

I closed the door and started reading the books but I wasn't focused. I tried to read but its like there were only words there with no meaning so I closed the book and sighed. I went downstairs when I heard them starting cheering for their bets in the game they were watching.

Before, I could reach the stairs after drinking, I heard a knock from the front door and because they were busy watching, I went to open it and there was Jacob.

"Nessie!"

"Hi, Jacob." I said flatly because I wasn't that excited to see him then I noticed someone behind him. Tara.

"And Tara." I added suppressing the surprise but I wasn't sure if it was surprise because I knew since yesterday that they had a date today.

Jacob looked back at Tara.

"Tara? I thought I..." Jacob started.

"I followed you. I'm bored," she said.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!<strong>


	9. Chapter 8 : Old Jealous Friend

_**CHAPTER 8 Old jealous friend**_

"You better go home, Tara. It's getting late, you know." Jacob looked at her.

SHe stood beside him and grabbed his arm.

"Gotta go," I murmured and rolled my eyes at them.

Jacob took my hand before I could make another step. His arms were really long, I couldn't escape him that easy. I just wonder what he wanted this time.

"What do you need now?" I faced them again.

"Wait just a sec, Renesmee," and when said my name. He was dead serious about something and now I must wait. He shook Tara's hand off his arm and pulled her a little farther from the light of the inside of the house.

"Jacob? Is that you?" Gramps Billy appeared pushing his wheelchair. I leaned on wall beside the door frame still waititng for Jacob to tell what he wanted from me so I could proceed upstairs. He didn't need to explain anything about them but now, I ended up seeing them together. I'm getting weaker slowly as I hear thier calm voices talking outside. Maybe, I got tired from hunting but how could that be? I don't ever get tired from hunting. Things are really getting strange for me. I sighed.

"Good evening, Mr. Black!" Tara ran back to where she can be seen by Jacob's dad.

"Back to you, young lady," he looked at her examining her face if he knew the girl.

"You're Mrs. Osborne's daughter, aren't you?" he asked.

"Oh, you're Tara Osborne. Jacob's new friend?" Grandpa Charlie went to join in welcoming her. I froze for aout a sec when I heard him say "new friend". And so what am I? An old friend? A neglected old friend? An annoying sensitive neglected old friend who's jealous about him getting a new one?

Gramps Billy looked at me, too when grandpa Charlie said "new friend" like he knew how I'd be feeling - that sinking feeling which made me feel like I didn't even exist.

"So you are the new talk of the town," Grandpa continued.

"I better go upstairs. I'm going to continue reading. See you guys," I said and walked away.

"Aren't you joining us for dinner, Nessie?" Grandpa was starting to irritate me with his questions. I really feel tired and all he could do a while ago was welcome Tara like she's more important than me now.

"Nessie?" Jacob called me. He was asking the same question.

"No, thanks. I'm still full," I said flatly.

"You're going to love the Clearwater's fish fry that Billy here brought, Tara. Will you join us for dinner? Maybe Jacob won't mind bringing you home later. Right, Billy?" I heard grandpa Charlie continue talking.

I hate you, Jacob! You're being all so goody-goody to your new friend or maybe girlfriend and you've forgotten me, I thought as I locked the room and threw myself to bed. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes and it was too late before I could wipe the now streaming tears on my face.

I heard them in the dining table now and the sounds of spoons and forks were disturbing the night's silent atmosphere. Now, they were all eating.

I heard a knock from the door.

"Nessie?" it was Jacob.

"Please open up, Renesmee," I didn't want to but like a zombie, I stood up and opened the door.

Before he could come in and see me entirely, I went back to bed and covered my face with the quilt. I didn't want him to see me crying specially that Tara was just downstairs. I didn't want to be called a cry-baby. I'mnot a kid any more. I'm going to be a teenager soon.

With one swift pull though, the quilt came off. I was glad the lights were off. Jacob sat beside me like how he sat last night.

"Tara's waiting for you downstairs. I don't want her coming here in my room," I said trying to keep my voice flat.

Jacob cleared my face from the curly hair covering it. I slapped his hands away.

"Nessie, did you cry?" my face was still slightly wet from tears. I haven't wiped all the wetness away.

"No." I denied.

I'm not a cry-baby. I'm not a kid anymore, Jacob, I thought to myself.

Jacob cleared the hair from covering my now sweat neck. I thought I feel him shudder a little but I didn't speak or ask any more.

"Jacob? Won't you be coming down? The food's waiting," Gramps called him.

"I'm good, dad!" he yelled back.

"I'm better now," he said while looking at me.

"You're having me worried, Renesmee," he said my whole name again.

"I didn't ask you to be and besides, I'm just fine," I said unsure if I was really fine. I feel like a big mess was inside my body.

"You haven't eaten enough."

"How could you be sure about that?" I just said. I wasn't sure if he knew that I stopped having all that blood from the elk we found when we hunted earlier.

"I just know, Renesmee."

"I thought you wanted my name Nessie more than my whole first name?" I changed the topic.

"DOn't change what we're talking about," he disagreed with me.

Okay, so I a decided. I just want to know everything. Almost. I stood up and looked at him. The light from the mom's old lampshade was all there was in the room.

I squeezed his big hands and showed him what happened the whole day when he was away.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!<strong>


	10. Chapter 9 : My Jacob

_**CHAPTER 9 My Jacob**_

My early hunt with grandpa Carlisle, my lost of appetite, momma Esme trying to make me feel better, mom and dad worrying and me trying to be alone. I wanted mom to know how I felt. What I felt. Because I myself couldn't clear it up. I know Jacob would tell me why I was feeling that way. I trust him that much. I love him. He's my best friend.

"I'm not neglecting you, Nessie," he looked at me straight in the eyes.

I felt I was going to break but I didn't want to shed tears in front of him. I looked away. I held on my quilt and pulled it up a bit for me to be able to let go of his hand. I didn't want to hold his hands. Okay, I did but I felt that I couldn't at the moment.

"Renesmee, look at me," he mentioned my whole name again. I didn't like it because when he did that, I feel so warm inside.

I stopped breathing trying to control myself but I ended up looking back at him again.

"As I said. You're my girl, Renesmee. No one can ever replace you. Please don't doubt that," I looked away again.

I really wanted to believe him entirely about that notion but something inside me was holding me back. I didn't know what he meant by that - I am his girl, that no one can ever replace me. I wanted to ask him what he meant by that but I couldn't face it. I didn't want to think what he really meant. I was afraid of something I'm not quite sure of.

"Please. I'm sorry, Renesmee. I didn't know you'd think I'm neglecting you," the magnetic voice of his pulled my gaze to his still apologizing ones.

I shook my head once. I didn't know what to say.

"At least say you don't doubt anything I said," he sighed pleading.

He looked regretful for making me feel that way though I wasn't sure if it really was his fault that I felt that way or if it's just me being selfish.

'Jacob. My Jacob,' I thought.

"I'm sorry," I whispered but I knew he heard it.

'I'm sorry for being selfish. You can make new friends. I won't interfere. I trust you. I don't doubt you.' I thought and wanted to say it aloud but my lips were trembling but he couldn't see it because it was dark. I' going to break if I open my mouth. I didn't want that to happen. I looked down to hide my face.

He suddenly looked away to the door and stood up. He let out a deep exhausted breath. He walked to the door.

"I haven't lied to you about anything, Renesmee."  
>"I've always told you the truth," he said in a very low voice before closing the door gently.<p>

And I suddenly felt something inside me hurting. I couldn't breathe. When I tried to, it felt like a hole was being dug deeper in my chest. So like an impulse to the pain, I curled up to my side like a fetus in a mother's womb. I embraced my knees. My hands were trembling. I tried to stop them by doing so by holding tight to my quilt but it didn't work.

I felt like my soul was being ripped away from my body. Like I was split in half. My face was already wet in tears and so was my pillow. I felt so cold inside. I was alone.

"Why am I hurting like this?" I whispered to myself in the dark.

'' Jacob'' I whispered aloud.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!<strong>


	11. Chapter 10 : Missing Jacob

_**CHAPTER 10 Missing Jacob**_

A week passed. I haven't seen or heard from Jacob. I'll turn thirteen after two days. At least physically according to grandpa Carlisle. I badly miss Jacob. I want to go crazy but I didn't want my family worrying about me. But, of course, I know I couldn't hide the truth from them. I almost haven't eaten anything except for the bites from Momma Esme's cookies she was baking. She was experimenting on making her own recipe. I slept and read my new books over and over again. I didn't want to go out from my room in the big house. I wanted to be alone.

I decided to borrow a medical book from grandpa Carlisle today so I walked silently to avoid being noticed though I know my heartbeat gave me away already. Before I opened the door, I heard dad's voice.

"But she's just a child."

"Physically Edward but I'm afraid her intellect and emotions are maturing much faster. It's possible she can already feel their real connection that's why she's hurting like this," Grandpa responded.

Then suddenly it was quiet. The door opened.

"Do you need something, Nessie?" grandpa asked tensely. He knew I've eavesdropped what they were talking about but of course, he wasn't angry.

"I... I was just going to borrow that medical book I was scanning the other day, grandpa," I asked fast.

When I got the book, I went down stairs and told momma Esme that I'll go to the cottage. She was baking again.

"I'm almost done. Please go later. I want you to taste these. Will it be alright, sweetheart?" Momma asked me with her usual sweet voice.

I sat down by the bar and agreed. I didn't want to make her upset. It was just a small favor after all.

"Nessie? Nessie?" It was Aunt Alice.

Before I could hide, she found me. Anyway, I couldn't have escaped from her. As always this was about my "turning 13 party" again.

"How many layers of cake do you want?"

"I'm fine with just one, Aunt Alice,"

"But, Nessie..."

"Okay, Aunt Alice. Just order as many layers as you want. I'll be fine with it. You're the best party organizer anyway. I trust you with this," I said trying my best to sound sincere. I don't want to upset her, too.

She sighed.

"You really take your mom," she rolled her eyes and walked away. She embraced Uncle from the back who was watching at the time before she climbed the stairs gracefully.

I opened the book and started to read when dad called momma Esme.

"I'll be there for about..." she started counting with her timer and after a few seconds it rang.

"Now," she carried the tray of cookies with her oven gloves though I wasn't sure if she really needed those then winked at me. She told me to wait for her then she disappeared in thin air.

I wonder what they were talking about in private. I wanted to eavesdrop again but I know they would catch me eventually even before I could hear a word.

I sighed then remembered Jacob. Does he miss me?

"I think so. I'm surprised he didn't show up all week. He doesn't have the guts to stay away from you, you know," Uncle Emmett said and chuckled. Then I realized I asked aloud what I was thinking.

Dumb Nessie. I sighed again.

It was hard to think about him and say his name. Now, Uncle Emmett started to talk to me about him. I suddenly felt the hole in me again. I was going to break then and there and Uncle Emmett was there to witness it. I didn't want an audience so I ran to the back door and to the trees to the cottage. I locked myself in my room and my tears were streaming again down my cheeks. I sat embracing my knees in a corner. I was trembling.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!<strong>


	12. Chapter 11 : Secret Conversation

_**CHAPTER 11 Secret conversation-Edward POV**_

Carlisle left for a while when Esme arrived. Edward wanted to talk to her because he thought she was the only one who could help him with Renesmee at the time.

"She's hurting, Esme. My Renesmee is hurting. She's just a child," Edward said.

"Edward what's happening?" she was confused and then started to feel worried.

"Carlisle told me that my child... Renesmee is..."  
>"Her emotions are mature enough to..." he looked at her and nodded.<p>

Esme understood.

"It's time to let her know their real connection, Edward,"  
>"The truth."<br>"But if you won't let her know, she'll remain hurting,"

"But I don't need to tell her. Renesmee knows it herself. She knows she loves him,"

"We've treated her like a very young child. Like a baby. We fed and gave her everything. Our love, concern and permission. We've always decided for her because she let us. She's not aware that true love has already come for her," Esme explained why Renesmee couldn't figure out what the real problem was that was causing her to hurt like that.

He shook his head and put his face in his hands.

"You're her father. Let her know. Let her decide," Esme rubbed his back to soothe him.

"The worst thing now is that she looks exactly like Bella after I left her in the woods," He stood up and looked out the window.

"But she's still my child," he sighed.

"Hey! What's happening?" Emmett's Enthusiastic voice broke the silence.

Where's Nessie, Emmett? Edward asked.

"She ran suddenly and forgot this book. Man! You're kid really is a braniac!" he smiled.

"Why? What happened?" Edward's anxious voice spoke.

"Well, I heard her ask herself if Jacob misses him so I told her I think he does and I was surprised that they didn't meet for a week because that's just not Jacob and her. They're inseparable. Jacob even sleeps here often,"

"He sleeps here? With Nessie?" Edward was surprised.

Emmett shrugged and left.

"Esme?"

"I don't see anything wrong with that," Esme shrugged too.

"And no one ever mentioned this to us?" Edward snarled.

"Edward calm down. They were really inseparable. I know you know the feeling of being away from Bella even for just a minute. They feel the same, son," Esme explained.

Edward was still in shock. He felt betrayed and lied to but he considered Esme's thought.

'It is really hard to be away from the one you love,' he thought in defeat.

He let out a deep breath and looked up. He pinched the bridge of his nose and let it go then looked out again.

"I'll just check on Nessie,"

"Think about it, Edward," Esme said.

He didn't respond and ran out of the room to their cottage. It was the first place he could think of where her could've run to.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!<strong>


	13. Chapter 12 : Jacob

_**CHAPTER 12 Jacob POV**_

I can't bear this. Being away from her.

"Renesmee, I miss you," Jacob whispered.  
>"So much."<p>

It's been a week. I've tried to see her in the big house but that Blondie was always on patrol. Edward was always the one to answer the phone. Why are they keeping me out? They owe me a lot. I gave the treaty a deeper depth and consideration. But I know it's not only a favor anymore, I'm keeping it for Renesmee's sake. Anything they do even if it's against me, I couldn't do anything.

It's like in a hostage drama. My Renesmee is their hostage and whatever they want me to do or do against me, I couldn't do anything just for her to be safe and happy. I know theyre doing this temporarily for some reason. Two days from now, I think she'll be turning thirteen. She mentioned that to me before tara came into the picture.

It's the Rabbit's fault. If it didn't need to be fixed with new parts and tara didnb't offer me such a good deal for it, Renesmee could be with me now.

I stood up and kicked the tire of the Rabbit in anger. I spent the whole week after school and after evry attempt I made to see Nessie. I also didn't want tara to find me. I think she's turned into a stalker and she's one of the reasons why Nessie doubted me.

I could still hear her say "I'm sorry" that night.

"Jacob?" it was dad.

"I'm fixing the rabbit, dad!"

"There's a call for you,"

I ran immediately. I could hear Renesmee's voice already. Oh, please, let it be her.

"Nessie?" I noticed my voice was full of excitement. I couldn't hold my eagerness to hear from her again.

"Who?" The next line said.

"Who's this?" it wasn't my Renesmee. It was some girl's voice.

"Jacob, it's Tara, of course."

'Of, of course, it's you,' I thought in grief.

"Hi," I lost all my strength and enthusiasm. It wasn't my Nessie anyway.

"Were you expecting someone to call? Your girldfriend perhaps?"

I said no hesitantly. I felt like I was being stabbed by a knife straight through my heart when I thought about it. Nessie wasn't my girlfriend.

"I know that," she giggled on the phone.

'Of course you do. The pack told me you're interrogating them about me,' I thought and rolled my eyes to the phone.

"You want to do something?" she continued.  
>"I was so hesitant about calling you. It took a lot of guts to dial your number," she continued blabbing.<p>

'So?' I wanted to ask her on the phone.

"So you're busy?" she asked again.

"I'm fixing the Rabbit," I just said in monotone.

"I can just go there and watch. I promise you won't even know I'm there," she insisted. She really doesn't give up.

"I'm sorry but I prefer to work alone,"  
>"Oh! Dad's calling me. Gotta go!" I lied then hang up immediately before she could speak again.<p>

"Who was that?" dad startled me from the back and that irritated me.

"No one. Just Tara,"

"Don't you think you're being too rude?" dad was starting to annoy me.

"It's her fault Renesmee isn't with me!" I was beginning to tremble. My fists clenched hard.

"Why would you blame her? I think she's just doing things for you to notice her. Give her a chance," dad really was getting into my nerves.

"There's no chance for her and you know that!" I growled.

"Jacob calm down! If your'e going to traqnsform. Do it outside!"

I listened to him and ran outside. I shouted her name before completing the transformation. I went to the woods and howled a howl expressing my longing for her.


	14. Chapter 13 : True Connection

_**CHAPTER 13 True Connection**_

I heard the howl of a wolf. I felt the longing it was trying to express.

"Jacob. My Jacob." I whispered with longing, too.

I heard a knock from the door I tried hard to stop the tears flowing from my eyes. I wiped my face to dismiss evidence that I cried.

"Love? It's dad."  
>"Are you okay?"<p>

I sniffed and stood up still trying to suppress what I was feeling. When I decided I could handle it, I opened the door.

"Oh, love. You don't have to pretend in front of me," dad said and pulled me in a hug.

I was wrong. I couldn't handle it. I broke down and the tears were coming again. And dad witnessed me crying.

"I'm sorry dad,"

"You didn't do anything wrong, Nessie. Hush now,"

When I was calmer. Mom arrived from a meeting with a certain J. Jenks. They said it was for me to e able to go to school. It was their gift for me. Mom just arranged it. Maybe they'll let me go after some more years of studying under momma Esme and mom- all I have to know like normal students in high school.

My head was on my arms that were crossed on the tale when mom and dad embraced like they didn't see each other for a long time though mom was just gone for half the day.

"Is something wrong, Renesmee?" mom asked when she saw me.

"Love, we need to tell her," dad said.

"About what, Edward?" mom was confused.

"Jacob."

A sword slashed through me when I heard his name. I tried to control it. Mom was with us and I don't want her to get worried as usual.

"You don't need to hide your feeling, Renesmee. Hiding them just makes us more worried, love," dad said and again I almost roke. I it my lips which started to tremble.

"What is this about, Edward?" mom asked getting more worried by the second.

Dad sighed and held mine and mom's hands together.

"You can show her, Renesmee," this was the first time dad asked me to show something to someone and this time it was mom.

"What is it?" she continued asking.

"Go on, Nessie," dad persuaded me.

"But dad..."

"Do as I say, Renesmee." I felt the authority when he said that - the authority that he was my parent, my father and I must do as he says.

I gulped and took a deep breath. I felt weary but showed her the past week. Tara and Jacob and how I acted and why I wanted to be alone.

"He's hurting you?" mom asked through her teeth.

I looked down and shook my head once. He didn't do it on purpose. It's just me, I thought.

"Edward?" mom looked at him.

"She feels it but she doesn't know what it is,"

Both mom and me were looking for answers to our questions that the confusion of dad's words were giving us. We both looked at him and waited.

"You're his girl, Nessie," he finally said after a confusing moment.

I suddenly remembered Jacob delivering those lines "You're my girl, Renesmee and no one can ever replace you."

"Yes, he's telling the truth," dad told me like he was submitting himself as witness that I shouldn't doubt Jacob.

I shook my head. I couldn't understand what they meant.

"What do you mean, Edward? She's just 12," mom became anxious adding to the suddenly awkward and emotional atmosphere in our little cottage.

"13 Bella and Carlisle told me his new theory that her emotions are now matured enough to know..." dad trailed off.

"And?" mom asked.

I didn't understand what they were talking about. Why wouldn't just go straight to the point. And then I remembered that dad could hear my thoughts so I looked down embarrassed for thinking of such.

"He's just not your best friend or big brother, Nessie. What you're feeling is more than that,"

Mom grabbed dad's arm to get his attention to let him see she still couldn't get what he wanted to happen.

"It's time for us to let her decide about this thing, love," he told mom.  
>"Like you and me they deserve to show their feelings to each other freely," dad continued.<p>

"Dad, what..."

"You're jealous of Tara, Nessie," dad continued still.

"Are you on Jacob's side now, Edward?" mom asked. She was obviously surprised of dad talking to me about the real feelings I was having.

"We can't hide the truth, love. I know it. I understand it," he pulled mom to an embrace to calm her down.

I know I am a jealous friend but I gave him time to find new ones. I don't want to be selfish and because I don't want Jacob hurt. There's a wide world that's opening its hands to him and it included Tara. Thinking about it, tears started welling up in my eyes. I looked up to prevent it from spilling.

"You're not just his friend. Not just a sister to him. You were already tied to him since you were born. The moment he first saw you was all he needed to tell him that you're the only one he needed in this world," I was shocked with dad's words. A father telling his daughter about love.

"I know this is awkward, Nessie but..." he sighed.  
>"I don't want to see you hurt anymore because you're confused."<p>

"Okay," mom finally spoke again and then let out a deep breath like she was trying to take all in.  
>"You can be with him but still you need to go home at night here or in the big house. DO the same things like the usual and we still decide for you about other things because still you're 13," mom said in rush.<p>

"You're still our child, Renesmee," dad supported mom's words.  
>"And one more thing, I know about your sleeping habits in the big house."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!<strong>


	15. sorry note

DEAR READERS,

YOU WOULD HAVE NOTICED THAT JACOB HAS BEEN TUTORING A GIRL ( OBVIOUSLY LOL :P )

HER NAME IS ACTUALLY TARA NOT TASHA I HAD PLANNED ON NAMING HER TASHA BUT KINDA GOT BORED OF AND HAD ALREADY UPLOADED

THE DOCUMENTS WITH THAT NAME SO YOU ALL OBVIOUSLY WOULD HAVE NOTICED A TASHA HERE AND THERE

I WONT BE ABLE TO PUBLISH CHAPTER CUZ IM HAVING MY EXAMS RIGHT NOW SO INCONVENIENCE REGRETTED.

- JESSICA and JENNIFER


End file.
